1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with hair care products. In particular, the present invention deals with hair care products employed to color the hair, and particularly products to temporarily color the hair.
2. Description of the Art Practices
Various products are known for use in permanently coloring the hair. A major problem in coloring of the hair is that the user of the product often does not care for the color after it has been applied. The use of permanent hair colors may also prevent the user from wearing certain items of the wardrobe which conflict with the newly selected and applied hair color. When the prospective user of the hair color merely wants to determine how the hair color will appear, the use of a permanent product is not desirable.
The reader is directed to the following references for the general discussion of hair care products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,077 issued Feb. 12, 1991 to Tennigkeit, et. al., discusses the use of oxidative dyes in a creme or gel form. Tennigkeit, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,127, issued Apr. 9, 1991 further discusses oxidative dyes in creme or gel form.
Bartuska, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,366 issued Jan. 15, 1980, discusses henna-based hair coloring and/or hair conditioning compositions. The compositions of Bartuska are stated to contain non-ionic surface active agents, water soluble polymers, and quaternary salts.
Andrean, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,837, issued Apr. 27, 1993, describes powder form products containing at least one synthetic melanotic pigment formed in situ by oxidation of an indole compound. The Andrean products are stated to be for use in dyeing hair.
Gross, et. al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,954, issued Jul. 3, 1990, describes hair wax compositions containing polyethylene glycol, a hydrogenated castor oil which is ethoxylated, glycerol or ethyl hexane diol, and/or a lower molecular weight polyethylene glycol, and water.
Hahn, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,079, issued Oct. 10, 1989, describes temporary or semipermanent hair coloring compositions. The compositions of Hahn are stated to comprise an aqueous vehicle having a hair coloring component. The compositions of Hahn are stated to further include a co-solvent for the hair colorant which is a diol selected from a group consisting of aliphatic hydrocarbon diols having from 5 to 8 carbon atoms and bis-(hydroxy-alkyl) cyclo hexanes having from 7 to 14 carbon atoms.
United Kingdom patent application 2 149 806 A to Nakumura, which published Jun. 19, 1985 describes in hair coloring compositions comprising colored mica, and optionally iron oxide powder, and a silicone oil. The Nakumura United Kingdom patent optionally includes a propellant.
The present invention deals with hair color products which are temporary in nature yet which provide a natural coloring to the hair. By temporary it is meant that the color added to the hair will wash out upon shampooing the hair.
To the extent that the foregoing references are applicable to the present invention they are herein specifically incorporated by reference. Throughout the specification and claims, percentages and ratios are by weight unless otherwise indicated. Temperatures given herein are degrees Celsius unless otherwise indicated.